The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. of the Scrophulariaceae family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dancatpink’.
‘Dancatpink’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
‘Dancatpink’ is an induced mutant of the cultivar Torenia sp. ‘Rose Moon’ (unpatented) selected in a cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The mutation arose by radiation,stabilized by removing the cutting from the mutated sector of the treated plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in May, 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.